


Traditions are Important

by Gay_Coffee_Boi



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Arranged Marriage, M/M, Rut, Secret Relationship, Sidon and Link must marry but both are behind the idea, Zora Courting, Zora rut, kinda arranged marriage, not really - Freeform, prince sidon/link - Freeform, sidlink - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Coffee_Boi/pseuds/Gay_Coffee_Boi
Summary: Zelda needs help from the Zora kingdom to rebuild Hyrule but when the elders try and stop her from receiving it Sidon and Link quickly figure out how to get her and Hyrule the help it needs. Of course this means they must marry each other but neither is really complaining.The real lesson here is that tradition is very important.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 235





	Traditions are Important

Link and Zelda made their way to the Zora kingdom in relatively good spirits. Link was excited to once again see Sidon and the other Zora and Zelda was hopeful that the Zora would agree to helping Hyrule rebuild. She knew that overall the whole idea of the Zora helping would be pretty much inconceivable without Link by her side. The Zora didn’t exactly like Hylians but they did seem fond of Link.

She took a deep breath as she looked over at Link who looked almost like he was vibrating in place, “You really get excited when we come here huh?”

Link shrugged, suddenly blushing.

Zelda smiled before looking forward and once again falling into a frown, “Well, how good of a chance do you think we have in getting them to help us?”

“I think we have a pretty good chance.” Link said, his voice slightly forced like it always was, “We have a pretty good guard built up and I think they’ll be happy to help us.”

“I at least hope that they’ll be happy to help you.” She responded quietly.

“I’m sure we’ll get help some way.” Link smiled at her and she nodded.

Zelda sighed as they came to the long walkway and started down it, “I hope you’re right.”

They dismounted their horses when they came to the main plaza and Link greeted Bazz.

“Greetings hero,” He nodded to Zelda almost like an afterthought, “Princess. I’ll go get Prince Sidon.” He left before either could continue the conversation.

“At least I have you here. They like you.” Zelda teased lightly.

“They like you just as much.” Link signed to Zelda.

“Link!” Sidon called out as he rushed forward and gave Link a tight hug. After a few seconds he realized Zelda was standing there and composed himself, “Hello Princess.” He said with a cordial smile.

“Hello Prince Sidon.” She said before giving Link an ‘I told you so’ look.

They stood in awkward silence before Sidon cleared his throat, “Well, I’ll show you two to your quarters.”

“That sounds lovely.” Zelda responded with a smile.

Sidon turned to Bazz before he started guiding them into a long hallway, “Bazz, take care of their horses please.”

“Right away sir.” Bazz replied before giving Link a fist bump in secret and going about his duty.

Link smiled as he followed Sidon and Zelda shook her head with an exasperated smile. They followed Sidon to two rooms that sat side by side.

“We tried our hardest to give you both rooms that made you feel welcome. Princess Zelda, this is your room,” He pointed to the room on the right, “It has a waterbed, a bathroom and a desk.” He then turned his attention to Link and gestured to the door on the left. “And this one is your room. I remember you speaking about being able to rest in sleeping pools comfortably ever since your stay in the shrine so we decided to set up a room with both a waterbed and a sleeping pool so you can choose whichever feels more comfortable. Now, we were informed that you requested to speak to the king as soon as possible so we have the meeting set up for in an hour, do rest and get ready.”

He smiled and made like he was leaving.

“Well, I’m going to take a shower and hope I can make myself look presentable enough that they want to help.” Zelda sighed as she made her way into the room.

Link went into his room as well and sat at the edge of the sleeping pool, submerging his feet but staying otherwise dry.

“Mind if I sit with you?” Sidon asked from the door with a smile.

Link smiled at him and motioned for him to come closer.

Sidon shut the door behind him and sat beside Link, “I felt like I would have burst had you come any later.” He said before kissing Link deeply, “Why must we keep sneaking around? No one would care if we decided to marry. It’s torture to be away from you.”

Link nodded before looking up and signing, “I just need to finish this meeting before becoming your mate. I’ve trained the new guard, I’ve helped Zelda negotiate with the Gorons, Gerudo, and Rito. This is our last stop. We only need to hide a little longer.”

Sidon nodded solemnly before kissing Link once again, “I wish I could just declare my love for you from the mountain tops, but I guess I can wait to do so for a few more moments.”

Link smiled at Sidon before laying back against the cool ground.

Sidon started to play quietly with Link’s long braid, Link’s hair had grown long from their first meeting. It was now nearly to his hips even in a braid. “Perhaps I could give you a massage tonight, it would only take a bit of sneaking.”

Link hummed with delight at the thought.

“And I cut my nails in case you would like another type of massage.” Sidon chuckled as Link gave him a smack.

Their moment was interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Is Prince Sidon in there?” Bazz asked through the door.

Sidon sighed angrily at being interrupted but gave Link a quick kiss and goodbye before exiting the room.

Left alone Link spent the rest of his time trying to look presentable as well. This meant reapplying his braid and putting on his royal guard outfit. He groaned as he looked at himself in the mirror. He came out of his room and sure enough Zelda was waiting for him.

“Aw, you look cute.” She said with a smile dressed in her long princess dress with her hair braided across the top of her head.

Link scowled at her unamused before signing, “I feel like a doll.”

“Well either way you look adorable.” She said with a smile before they started for the throne room.

They were met halfway by Bazz who obviously held back a chuckle at Link in his outfit and guided them with a suspiciously wide smile. Once they got to the throne room they went through the normal pleasantries.

“So, you need help from the Zora to rebuild Hyrule?” King Dorephan clarified.

“Yes.” Zelda said hopefully.

King Dorephan looked over to the small council of elders, “Your thoughts?”

Muzu stepped forward with a sickly smile, “We have decided that we won’t help unless the traditional formalities are upheld. Princess Zelda must marry Prince Sidon for us to agree to help.”

Zelda, Link, and Sidon looked at the ground dejectedly. Zelda because she most likely had just signed her fate to marrying Prince Sidon, Link because the Zora wouldn’t help, and Sidon because if he married Zelda then he would never be able to marry his real love Link. But then a certain fact he remembered from class hit him.

“Wait.” He spoke up, everyone looked to him and a smile came across his lips, “It wouldn’t be traditional for me to marry Zelda in order to join the kingdoms. I’m the second born Prince, which means I would marry the second born royalty of Hyrule but since Zelda has no younger siblings I would marry the highest nobility. And the highest living nobility is the royal guard. Therefore, sticking with tradition would mean I would marry Link and not Zelda.”

“But-” Muzu stammered before he was cut off by the King.

“No, no, he’s right.” King Dorephan said with a bit of a smile. He knew why Sidon was advocating for marrying Link, “He’d marry Link in the name of tradition, and in keeping with tradition we must ask Zelda for Link in marriage and then we must wait for both Link and Sidon to go through a rut together. After that the wedding will go through and then the two kingdoms will be joined. Of course, also keeping with tradition means that if the marriage falls through the two kingdoms will be connected anyway through a peace treaty that must be agreed upon by both sides.”

The elders tried to object but were quickly shut down.

“So, Princess Zelda, will you offer Link in marriage?” King Dorephan asked with a knowing smile.

She looked over at Link who was quickly signing over and over, “Say yes!”

“Yes, I offer Link in marriage to Prince Sidon.” Zelda replied with a smile.

“Well that decides that, Link your things will be moved to Sidon’s room. I’m sorry to inform you Princess but Link is required to stay until Sidon and Link are able to go through his rut to see if they are compatible.”

Zelda nodded to the king and then the meeting was concluded after that.

Sidon, Zelda, and Link all met up outside the throne room. Link squeaked happily as he jumped up to hug Sidon who gladly scooped him up.

Zelda smiled and cleared her throat a little uncomfortably before continuing, “If it’s not too personal, when is your next rut?”

Sidon blushed a bit, “Tomorrow actually.”

“Oh wow, so this happened at the best time.” Zelda said with a smile.

Sidon nodded, his face about as red as his tail.

“Well, uh, I wish you luck… I guess.” Zelda said awkwardly.

“I’m exhausted.” Link interjected, trying to save everyone from this conversation.

Both Zelda and Sidon sighed with relief at the out and proceeded to laugh with each other at how obvious the discomfort was.

“Well, I agree with Link. I’m going to head to bed.” Zelda yawned.

Sidon nodded, “We should head to bed as well. Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight.”

Link pretended like he was falling asleep on Sidon in order to keep from having to walk any further and Sidon smiled at his love who was curled up in his arms. Both of them were very excited for what was going to happen tomorrow.


End file.
